


Button of My Affection

by oriolegirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is full of energy, Casey is sulking, and Jeremy is attempting to hide in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button of My Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/profile)[**silver_cyanne**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/) who is forever straightening out my POV issues. Written for the button challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sn_playbook/profile)[**sn_playbook**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sn_playbook/).

  
Dan was full of energy, but Casey was sulking -- his latest not-quite-girlfriend had dumped him -- and the atmosphere was sucking everything that was pure and good out of the office. So Dan took the laptop (god bless whoever had invented laptops) and settled at the table in the conference room. He was working on the Stanley Cup feature -- Dan still didn't understand why anyone would name a hockey team, or any kind of team, the Ducks -- when Jeremy came in.

"This just came for you," Jeremy said, holding out a long white envelope. "It was messengered over."

"Thanks. Just put it down there," Dan said, nodding towards the table.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Dan knew who it was from. While he was usually quite willing to share, there were some things that just weren't meant for general knowledge. Besides, he was writing. "I'm in the groove."

"Ah," Jeremy said, smoothing down his tie.

Despite being in the groove, Dan noticed that Jeremy hadn't left. "Is there a reason you're still here?" he asked without looking up.

"I'm hiding."

Dan stopped typing and looked up. "In a glass-walled room?"

"I’m hiding in plain sight."

"And has that ever worked for you?"

Jeremy just shrugged and Dan decided he really didn't want to know.

He was typing again when Casey walked in, clutching the empty coffee mug declaring him World's Greatest Dad. "What's going on?"

"A messenger delivered an envelope for Dan," Jeremy said.

"Who's it from?"

"He hasn't opened it yet. He's in the groove."

Casey settled in the chair next to Dan. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I'm in the groove, Casey." Looking at Jeremy, Dan said, "Mock if you will, but I am in the groove and the words are flowing. Flowing like a river."

"Rivers do change course, Dan," Casey said. "I'm sure you can take a break to open the envelope."

"But rivers can also dam, my friend. I don't want to stop the flow."

Casey picked up the envelope, tilting it in an attempt to read the return address. "Then I guess you won't mind if I open it."

Dan grabbed the envelope from Casey's hand almost before he'd finished speaking. "Is it addressed to you? I think not."

"What's the big deal?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Casey."

"I'm just curious. And it's not like you have anything to hide from me," Casey said. "Right?"

Dan stared at the envelope in his hand and sighed. Then he opened it. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a black, leather-covered button.

"Is that a button?" Jeremy asked.

Dan read the note and couldn't help blushing.

Casey stared. "Dan?"

"Yes, it's a button." He cleared his throat. "It came off my coat the other night."

Casey looked at Jeremy who quickly said, "I have to go to editing now. There's something that needs to be edited."

The door closed behind Jeremy while Dan carefully folded the note and tucked it under the laptop. He could feel Casey watching him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Casey, I --"

"Just tell me, Dan."

Dan sighed. "I went to the game yesterday."

"The Yankees game?"

"Yeah, the Orioles were in town."

"And?"

"I went to this party afterwards." Dan darted a look at Casey's face. "And I met this guy."

"Danny." Dan just knew that Casey had immediately started thinking of worst case scenarios -- Dan being forced to make another absurd apology on air or being forced to quit or having to flee to upstate New York until the tabloids found another story.

"It's ok, Casey." Dan turned in his chair to face him. "It was good. I can't --. I can't tell you who he was, but it was good."

Casey studied his face and Dan knew he wasn't worried about publicity anymore. Casey gently touched the button which was sitting next to the laptop. "So, does this mean you'll be spending time down in Baltimore?"

"Maybe." Dan picked up the button and smiled. "Maybe."

"And maybe someday you'll tell me about this guy?"

"Maybe."

Casey nodded. "Ok." He stood up. "You coming back to the office now?"

"Are you done sulking over what's-her-name? 'Cause you were really messing with the groove, man."

"I wasn't sulking."

"Yes, you were." Dan closed up the laptop and stood. "She isn't worth the energy, Casey."

Casey just smiled a little.

Dan tucked the button and note in his pocket before picking up the laptop. "And she's messing with the groove."

"You can't mess with the groove," Casey said, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"No, my friend, that you cannot."  



End file.
